The Lugia King
by AshAndPikachuRock
Summary: This is a rewriting of the Pokemon King. After a young Lugia's father dies thanks to his Mechanial Tyranitar uncle, he sets out to avenge his father's death, meeting many new friends. *SPOILER WARNING: CONTAINS GENERATION 5 POKEMON AND A POKEMON NOT REVEALED TO THE PUBLIC!*
1. The Circle of Life

(Well yep, I'm finally back! Summer already! I've dropped two stories... but I'm replacing them. Pokemon King was way to confusing... I mean, really? A human having a Pokemon child O_O? Well, this story has no humans, at ALL. So, I'm back, and this story came to my head when I was watching Lion King a few days ago. I decided, "Hey, why not do a Lion King with my Pokemon roleplay characters?" So... I give you... The Lugia King.

Part 1: The Circle of Life

The sun began to rise over the Fossa reigon (I made it up.), touching the grasslands and trees. A Rhydon raised his head to the sky, so did some Stantler, and then some Patrat. A Liepard climbed onto the hill, looking towards the sun, the light reflecting his yellow spots and purple fur. Some Pelliper stepped into the pool, raising their heads up towards the sky, but not to the sun. They looked at each other as they were joined by another Pelliper. They then looked away again, begining to fly off along with a flock of other Pelliper past the great waterfall. Near the mountain, a herd of Donphan and Phanpy roamed as the Pelliper soared above their heads. A whole flock of Wingull flew over the islands surrounded by the water, soon joined by the Pelliper and other bird Pokemon. In the plains, a herd of Ponyta leaped through the grass, neighing. A Girafarig began to climb over the mountain, showing her long neck. Her calf followed her, standing next to her and lowering her neck as she stepped from the shadows and into the light. They saw the many Pokemon walking in the fields and joined, while in the gorge some Stycher marched down the woods not noticing the Pokemon, but a herd of Zebstrika did take notice, heading onwards. In another gorge, some Farfetch'd came running away from a series of thumps, and some very large Donphan walking right after them, nearly stepping on one of the bird Pokemon. The sun shone deeply in the water as the herd of Zebstrika came splashing into it. Some more Pokemon joined them, climbing out of the water. A Donphan was sheltering many bird Pokemon on it's tucks as it climbed out. Turned out they were heading toward a cliff, with an Articuno soaring over the Pokemon towards it near a large, white bird-like figure. It turned out to be a Lugia, standing there, head raised to the sky. He looked down towards the Articuno, who bowed in respect. He smiled, nodding his head. The herd of Stantler looked as a stick with some Sitrus berries attatched to it. The Pokemon parted and some Tarous bowed their heads as a Genesect (Not a Fakemon, it's a real Pokemon, look it up) came walking through the crowd, holding the stick. The Lugia grinned as he climbed up onto the cliff. He then hugged the Lugia, patting his back, and Lugia did the same. The two Legendaries then turned their heads towards a hole in the Cliff, and they went in to find another female Lugia, holding a white thing in it's wings. She and the male Lugia embraced for a moment until she nudged the white thing. It was a baby Lugia, just hatched. It blinked open it's eyes to see the Genesect. The bug-type Legendary smiled and took his stick, shaking the berries, causing the chick to try and peck at them. He took one Sitrus Berry and broke it with his strong claws, dipping one in it and smearing the juice on his head, making the Lugia chick close his eyes at the funny feeling. The Genesect scooped up some dust and sprinkled it on the head of the chick, causing it to sneeze as the two parents rested their heads on each other's. The chick of all of a sudden felt himself lifted from his mother's wings and into the claws of a Genesect, but the Bug-type Legendary was being very careful. He walked to the edge of the cliff, the Pokemon looking up in awe. When he reached the end of the cliff, the Genesect liftec the chick into the air as the Pokemon began Stantler stood on their hind legs and rejoiced. The Donphan trumpted with their trunks. The Infernape rejoiced, clapping and jumping while letting out loud screeches. The Zebstrika called out and stomped on the ground, lifting themselves in the air. The Lugia chick looked down at his surroundings, blinking. All of a sudden, the sun shone down on the chick. The Kings of the past were giving their blessing. All of the Pokemon began to bow, first the Zebstrika, second the Donphan, then the Girafarig, and so on. The clouds then shone on everyone at the ceremony, as the kings of the past rejoiced the birth of the future king.

(So, how you like it? Leave me a comment please. Oh, and like I said about the Genesect, please look it up. It's a Team Plasma modified Pokemon.) 


	2. Lugia and MT's Talk

It was early morning, and a Rattata emerged out of a hole, squeaking and sniffing. Just then, SMACK! A gicantic metal foot came crashing down on the Pokemon's tail. It was followed by a clawed "hand", which raised it all the way up it's metal body to it's head, turned out it was a robot Tyranitar (Mechanial Tyranitar, or M-T for short) wearing a sad look on his face. "Life's not fair, is it. Well see I, well I, shall never be king," he said, while playing with the mouse Pokemon, "And you... shall never see the light of another day," he grinned. "And you-" he begun, lifting into his mouth only to be interrupted by an Articuno. "Didn't your mother ever telll you not to play with your food?" he asked in a serious way. "What do you want.." moaned M-T. (We will call him M-T in this story, got it?), while the Rattata was trying to get loose from the claws, and succeeding at that. "I'm here to announce, that King Lugia is on his way. So you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." he said, as the Rattata finally got free and scurried away, never to be seen again. "Oh look, Xeno, you made me lose my lunch." moaned M-T. "Ha! You'll lose more then that when the king is through with you! He's as mad as a Snorlax who's been woke up right after it ate." the Articuno, who's name was clearly Xeno, said. "Oooh... I quiver with FEAR." he said sarcasticlly, while grinning in the legendary bird's face. "Now, M-T, don't look at me that way, HEEEEELP!" He cawed as the Tyranitar attacked and stomped on him, just as another large, white figue called, "M-T, Hmm-hmm-hm," he said, as the M-T looked at him. "Let go of him." Xeno then spoke, his eyes still wide, "Immpecable timing, you Majesty." he said. The Tyranitar slowly moved his foot away, leaving Xeno to dust off his feathers. "Why, If it isn't my big brother descending from high to mingle with the commeners." he said, while circling the Lugia. "Gem and I didn't see you at the presentation of Spirit." he said, wearing a scowl. "That was today? Oh I feel simply awful." M-T said, while scratching the wall making a horrible screeching noise, causing Xeno to wince. "Must've slipped my mind." he grinned, looking at his claws. "Well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should've been FIRST IN LINE!" snapped Xeno, but he flew away and hid behind Lugia. "Well I was first in line, until the little bucket of feathers was born." retorted M-T, but this caused Lugia to scold him with, "That bucket of feathers is my son. And your future king." M-T smiled, Oh, I should practice my curtsy," and turned around. "Don't turn your back on me, M-T." Lugia said, narrowing his eyes. "Oh no Lugia, perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." said M-T, which caused Lugia to roar and run infront of him, "IS THAT A CHALLENGE?" The now enraged Lugia growled. "Temper, Temper. I wouldn't dream of changelling you." he said, and Xeno responded with, "Pity, why not?" M-T said, "As far as brains go, I've got the Mechanial Pokemon's share, but when it comes to brute strength..." M-T said, until he then wore the sad expression again. "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the dream pool..." He then added, walking away. Xeno sighed, "There's one in every family sire, two in mine actually, and they always manage to ruin special occasions..." he said, while Lugia muttered, "What am I going to do with him.." and Xeno said, "He'd make a very handsome trophy," and Lugia praised him with, "Xeno," and while they walked away Xeno added, "And just think, whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out and break him." he said, causing Lugia to laugh as they vanished.  



End file.
